An active pen (also referred to as active stylus) is an input device that allows users to interact with touchpads and touchscreens of computing devices (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a desktop personal computer (PC), a kiosk, etc.). The active pen has electronic components that collect and wirelessly communicate information regarding the status of the pen (e.g., buttons on the active pen that are selected, location of the active pen, pressure on the tip of the active pen, etc.) The computing device may perform different functions depending on the status of the active pen.